


Style

by Coldrainbow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Drama, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Female Reader, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, hurt reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldrainbow/pseuds/Coldrainbow
Summary: Steve and Reader are having relationship problems. Reader decides to confront steve while are returning from a mission, but it does not end well.Inspired by the song "Style"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Female Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 25
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that i have listening to Taylor Swift, let me know if i should finish it.  
> Reader is a female. I hope you enjoy it. If you have any request or suggestion feel free to let me know.  
> Thanks for reading 💕

You and Steve were sent to collect information on a hydra base, which was a success not like your relationship. You two had been dating for several years, the goal couple for everyone in the team but Steve had been distant to you lately. 

He didn’t spend much time with you. It was like he was trying to avoid you.

During the mission he didn't talk much, only the necessary so that everything went as planned. When the unit finished hacking into the computers, the two of you went back to the car. 

* * *

Steve was the designated driver. It was midnight and the headlights were damaged. It was also cold and raining. You knew that could end in burning flames or paradise. 

You were halfway to the tower when you decided to say something.

“It's been a while since I have even heard from you” you said.

You two didn't sleep in the same bed anymore. He always made up an excuse to go and sleep in some couch of the tower or in Bucky’s room.

He looked away from the road to look at you for a second. He got thatJames Dean daydream look in his eye that drove you crazy and you got that red lip, classic thing from the 40s that he liked. He got that long hair slick back, white t-shirt and you got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt. You two never got out of style.

He kept his wild eyes on the road.

* * *

The estrangement between you two was hurting yot, so you ask Wanda for help. You asked her to read Steve's mind and what you discovered left your heart in a coma. 

Steve was seeing Sharon outside of the tower for a few months now. He even kissed her. 

"I've heard that you've been out and about with some other girl” you said with tears in your eyes. 

He sighted and stopped the car on the side of the road. 

"What you've heard is true but I…” he said after a while with tears “I can't stop thinking about you”.

“Take me home” you wiped your tears and said.

“YN, I think we should... “ He tried to speak

“Just take me home, Steve” you interrupted and Steve returned to the road.

* * *

None of you said a word, not even when Steve started speeding. The rain went from drizzle to storm. Suddenly the wheels of the car slipped, taking the car off the road.

“Steve!” you shouted. Steve tried to get back on the road with the steering wheel but it was too late.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve wakes up in the hospital. He is feeling guilty for what happened, but you don’t remember it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is here. Reader is a female. I hope you enjoy it. If you have any request or suggestion feel free to let me know.  
> Thanks for reading 💕

Steve woke up in a hospital room next to Sam. His whole body was hurting.

“What happened” He asked wickly.

“Your car crashed” He replied.

And that’s when he remembered. He woke up to the sound of ambulance sirens. Front glass shattered and blood everywhere. He saw you unconscious.

“YN” he said.

“She’s in the next room with Buck. The rest of the team went out for a mission”. Sam replied.

“How is she” Steve asked worriedly.

“Still unconscious with a closed head trauma. Yours already healed” Sam said “She lost a lot of blood but she is going to be fine. Maybe a little lost at first, but it’ll heal, man”.

“It's my fault Sam.” Steve said, bringing his hands to his head.

“Please Steve, the weather conditions did not play in your favor. Do not blame yourself” he tried to convince him.

"She found out about Sharon and we were fighting. I tried to park the car so we could talk calmly but she wanted to go home. I lost control Sam" Steve told Sam between tears.

Sam sighted and stayed quiet. 

"I have to call the nurse" he finally said, getting out of the room. 

* * *

You woke up to the beep of the heart monitor.

“You have to rest” Bucky said when you tried to get up.

“Where am i? What happened? Is everybody okay?” you said confused.

“You don't remember? You and Steve had an accident”. Bucky told you.

“What? How is he?” you asked worried. 

“Sam just told me he is awake and his wounds healed, but yours didn't so get back in the bed”. Bucky replied, trying to get you to lay down. 

“I want to see him”. You followed.

“I know but I have to call the nurse first” Bucky said. 

* * *

Steve was discharged half an hour later and decided to see you. Bucky stopped him before he could cross the door.

“She is confused and doesn’t remember well the past week. She will remember but it takes time” Bucky warned and Steve got in the room.

“Hey” you said with a smile on your face the second you spotted him.

“Hey” Steve said with guilt.

“How are you? Bucky said we had a car accident”. You asked while he approached .

“Yeah, sorry about that. It was my fault” he said with his gaze on your wounds.

“It was not Steve”. you tried to convince him.

“How could you know that? they said you don't remember” he replied while he sat on the bed.

“Because I know you” you said taking his hand “I love you” Steve smiled.

“I'm going to get a glass of water” Steve said, releasing your hand.

* * *

Steve left the room and made his way to the hospital cafeteria when he felt a hand in his shoulder. He turned around and saw Sharon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth comes to light. What will happen between Reader and Steve?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is here. Reader is a female. I hope you enjoy it. If you have any request or suggestion feel free to let me know.  
> Thanks for reading 💕

Steve and Sharon met at SHIELD while he was dating you but they became close after Peggy’s death. They became friends and started to hang out. He didn’t tell you about her because he knew you were very over-thinking and insecure when it came to the Carters. It wasn’t until a stupid fight between you two that Steve asked if he could stay at her place. They talked a lot and she misinterpreted Steve's signals and ended up kissing him. He rejected her and believed that she had understood, but if she was here he had not been clear enough.

“What are you doing here, Sharon?” Steve asked her.

“I heard about the accident I just... “ Sharon tried to speak but Steve interrupted.

“I thought I was clear when i told you...” Steve was saying until spotted Wanda watching him.

Steve walked to where Wanda was standing.

“It’s not what it looks like” Steve tried to defend himself.

“I heard that Y/N doesn’t remember the past week so if you don’t tell her, i will” She said with her sokovian accent and made her way to your room. 

* * *

After a week you were back on the Avengers tower. You were out of missions and Steve was taking care of you. It was early in the morning and Steve was returning from his morning run. He needed to talk with you about Sharon. He couldn't keep looking into your eyes and lie to you. He wanted to hear it from him and not from anybody else. This was the perfect moment. You were in the bedroom both share, lying in bed, watching a movie. You stopped the movie the moment you saw him get in.

“I woke up and you weren't here” you said stretching your body and yawning.

“We need to talk” He told you.

“What’s wrong” you replied, getting up from the bed.

“The night of the accident” He took a deep breath “We were having an argument”.

“About?” you asked disinterested.

“I kissed Sharon” He finally confessed. 

A flashback clouded your head. The sound of rain hitting the roof of the car, nights sleeping alone in your bed, Steve being distant, you asking for Wanda's help. It all came at once while a tear rolled down your face.

“Were you even going to tell me?” you said while you sat on the bed “If i hadn’t confronted you, were you going to tell me?”.

“No” Steve  had your heart in his hands and he just broke it. “I’m sorry YN”.

“Sorry doesn't fix anything Steve” You said trying to contain your pain. 

“This is me swallowing my pride, standing in front of you, saying that I'm sorry for that night” he said getting closer “because i love you”.

“Do you? or do you love her” You asked.

“She doesn’t mean nothing to me” He was being honest, he didn’t, but you were hurt. You were trying not to cry. You wanted to seem strong, like it didn't affect you. He started to tell you how the things happened, but you weren't listening. You kept thinking about Sharon, this wasn’t her fault. It was Steve’s fault. You hated him. You started to grab your things and Steve tried to stop you.

“ I know we aren't perfect but I've never felt this way for no one. I don't feel this way for her” Steve said crying, but you didn't care. You grabbed your staff and got out of the room slamming the door waiting for him to follow you. He didn’t. Big mistake Rogers. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things between you and Steve get a little tense and Bucky steps in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4!! I'm trying to update every time I finish writing a chapter. Thanks for reading 💕

After the confession, you and Steve stopped talking, avoiding going on missions together. You slept in Wanda's room but most of your things were in now Steve’s room. You showed strong when he was around, like you didn't care. Sometimes you found him looking at you, as if he was about to say something, but he kept quiet. That broke you, but you also kept quiet. He had gotten over you. Or so you thought.

One of Stark's party arrived, something about a S.H.I.E.L.D. anniversary he said. Sharon was there. You headed to the bar the moment you saw her waving to Steve. It was going to be a long night. You didn't even know what you were drinking, you just asked Nat for something strong. This was pretty strong. You just wanted to drown your sorrows. Nat and Wanda keep you company most of the night, but they wanted to dance and you just see how Steve talked to Sharon so that you understood that there was nothing left between him and you. When you had enough of that you went up to the terrace of the tower to get some air.

You realized you were drunk when you started to lose your balance while getting on the elevator but kept your glass in hand. When you got up there you felt a voice calling your name, a voice you recognized. Shit. It was Steve's voice.

“I think you had enough of that” he said pointing at your glass.

“I don’t care what you think anymore” you followed, dragging your words.

“I miss you Y/N. The things between us can't end like that” He tried to hold your hand but you violently rejected it.

“You ended things like that when you lied to me and I don't care how much you miss all that we had because you did that! What would you think would happen? Me being happy for the fact you kissed her?” you screamed in tears.

“I don't know how to say it so it gets in your goddamned brain. It didn't mean anything to me. I only have eyes for you, but you are always so insecure and distrustful that…” Steve yelled at you but someone interrupted him.

“Hey! what's going on?” Bucky said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder to calm him down. You were destroyed and Bucky noticed it. Steve had never raised his tone towards you “You should get inside Steve”.

Steve listened to his friend and got back to the party. Bucky approached you and hugged you. You really needed it. 

“Are you okay? he asked you.

“Yeah” you wiped your tears.

“Wanna get back inside?” he suggested.

“The party is over for me” you told him.

“What about to sleep? I can lend you my bed” he said.

“Sure” you replied.

You followed him to his room. You were exhausted, you needed to sleep. The moment you got in, you threw yourself on his bed. 

“I’ll sleep on the couch, good night” he said.

“Can you sleep with me?” He froze at your question “I've been sleeping with Wanda all these nights that Steve and I…”

“Yes. I mean… Sure” he said nervously.

He laid down next to you and put his metal arm behind your neck. You rested your head on his chest and fell asleep while he ran his flesh hand through your hair.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve found out that you spent the night with Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this new chapter. If you have any comment, request or suggestion feel free to let me know.  
> Thanks for reading 💕

You woke up with the headache, it was killing you. You nearly open your eyes. Bucky’s arms were still around your body. He didn't move a bit.

“I would have made you breakfast but you were sleeping in my arms and i didnt want to wake you, not after last night” he said when noticed you were awake.

“Yeah, sorry” You sat on the bed.

“You don't have to be sorry about anything. He should be. I don’t know what is happening with him lately” He got up from the bed.

“Me neither. Thank you for the bed and the hugg” you said heading to the door.

“I'm always here, if you wanna talk or something...” he told you with his soft voice. 

“I know” you smiled.

* * *

Steve got up early, like always. He kept thinking about last night and the things he said to you. He felt like an asshole. He was an asshole, but he loved you. He needed to apologize but he didn’t know how. He needed someone’s advice. He decided to ask Wanda, your best friend. He made sure that you were in the kitchen so he could talk to her. 

“I need your help with Y/N'' He asked while leaning in the door frame. Wanda was reading a book in her bed.

“I told you to tell her the truth, the entire truth” she said without looking up. “She didn’t sleep here last night. She was with Bucky”

Steve turned red. With his best friend? Seriously? He was furious. He made his way to the kitchen. 

“Where were you last night?” He asked, angry.

“The fuck you care? We are not dating anymore” You replied.

“So you decided to fuck my best friend?” He said.

“Are you jealous? you have no right Steve” you told him. You could not believe it.

“You know what? I slept with Sharon!” He shouted at you.

He finally said it. You knew it was more than a kiss. You wanted the truth and now you had it. If your heart was in a coma before, now it was on life support. You couldn't even move. He lied to you over and over again. Why? You turned around and went to the guest room which was now your bedroom. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hit rock bottom and Bucky is there to help you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!  
> WARNINGS: Please, this chapter talks about hard topics like self harm and depression so if you don't feel comfortable with them don't read it.

You had an important mission after that. Implying civilians rescue. It wasn’t really a big deal but you had a lot on you. You were the responsible for getting them out of the building unharmed, something you had done a million times. It went wrong. The data you had wasn't right, the comms weren't working and your mind was full of thoughts. You got out of there without a scratch but the civilians died. It was a lot to process. 

When you got back to the tower you rejected the routine medical check-up that the whole team always did after a mission. Days passed and you stopped talking. The team tried to cheer you up, telling you that it wasn't your fault and all that bulshit but you didnt believe them. Even Steve acted like a captain offering you comfort but you also rejected him. You knew it was your fault. After weeks you stopped eating. Your stomach remembered the corpses of people and did not let the food pass. And after a month you stopped getting out of your room. You isolate yourself from everything and everyone. You were at the deepest. 

You were haunted by nightmares and memories. All those people screaming for your help and you didn't do anything. You dreamed about the night your parents died, all the blood in your house. You couldn't save them. You hadn’t thought about them since you joined the Avengers. You kept thinking about Steve. You weren't good enough for him, that's why he left with Sharon. You could not give him what he wanted and that was the last straw.

You were destroyed, laying in your bed, staring at the ceiling. You had been in this position the entire past week. You wanted to cry but the tears didn't come out. You wanted to scream but you didn't have a voice. You needed to feel something. You needed to feel physical pain. You grabbed your self-defense knife from under your bed. You had it just in case someone breaks in and stuff but you find it a new use. 

You sat in the corner of your bed and passed the knife though your wrist, hard enough to make a cut. Suddenly the door opened, but you kept looking at the knife and your wrist. You were feeling again. Tears rolled down your cheek and you distinguished a voice. It was Bucky.

“I'm fine” You said, trying to cover up your wrist.

“Don’t say that,I can see the blood” He took the knife from your hand. ”How long have you been doing this?” He asked you worriedly. 

“I want to be alone” you replied

“I'm not leaving you until you tell me what's happening with you. Don’t lie to me. Not everyone is going to hurt you. I won’t, I promise.” He said looking into your eyes.

“I needed to feel something.” you said in tears.

“You won't want to get that infected” He replied, taking the medical quit from the bathroom.

Bucky broke at your words, because he understood you. He had been there and you knew that, so you opened with him. He listened to you for hours, holding you tight every time you broke in tears. He brought you food and you had dinner in your room while he kept listening to you. Eventually you fall asleep in his arms, again. They were warm and soft. You felt safe with him.

Steve heard the scene behind your bedroom’s door. He was feeling a piece of shit and he probably deserved it. He saw the way Bucky comforted you, he could never. Steve had to let you go.

* * *

You did well after that. Bucky convinced you of seeing a therapist and took your knife. Weeks passed and you got better. Steve and you talked and ended your relationship in good terms. You started to have feelings for Bucky and Bucky for you but wait till the right moment It was the best for the two of you. You weren't ready to have a relationship yet. You had to focus on yourself and Bucky understood it. He was going to wait for you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shitty ending 💕


End file.
